r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Bi Kwang
Han Bi Kwang(한비광) is the main male protagonist and is the son of the Sword Demon and Hui YeonThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 479 (Korean Raw) . He is the disciple of many renowned martial artists in Murim such as Cheon Ma Sin Gun (as the sixth disciple), Blade God (for a brief periodThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 80 (Korean Raw) before being disown after learning of Kwang's relation to Cheon Ma Sin GunThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 113 (Korean Raw) ), Guege (After passing all of his knowledge of Martial arts to KwangThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 309 (Korean Raw) ), etc. He was also taught by Sword Emperor in order to help settle a duel dispute with Cheon Ma Sin Gun in his youth. He is one of the few martial artists in Murim that is permitted to touch the Flame Dragon Blade by the weapon itself as well as it's current wielder. His love for Dam Hwa Rin is the what always pushes him to his limit, therefore unlocking his potential for martial arts. Appearance His hair is neatly tied up and forms a ponytail with some straws of the fringe sticking out. Always carrying Flame Dragon Blade on his back. Personality At first he appeared to be a womaniser and a pervert, chasing after other beautiful ladies as soon as he sees one to ask them to go out with him as well as groping a lady in broad day light. Will keep his word when women are involved. Always runs away from a fight or uses some of his tricks to get out of it and is seen as an idiot but at the same time cunning and smart. After falling for Dam Hwa Rin Kwang started to take everything more seriously to prove his worth to her, to show he only has eyes for her and would never do anything that would hurt or put her in danger. Goal His goal (initially) is to marry a beautiful lady and settle down somewhere peacefully. Relationships Dam Hwa Rin She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters are growing close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. She is also the one who teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. She is willing to give up her life to save Kwang. Cheon Ma Sin Gun Han Bi-Kwang is the 6th disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun, who is the official leader of the black force. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. He was hinted to appoint Kwang as his successor as he gave Kwang the Flame Dragon Blade. Sword Emperor Sword Emperor gave Kwang the book of Jang Baek Style after being saved by Kwang as well as teaching him the Jang Baek Style, which Kwang later on gave to Dam Hwa Rin. Dan Wu-Hyeon Kwang's Father-In-Law after Bu Young, Dan Wu-Hyeon's daughter told him a lie that they had slept together. Kwang learned Freezing Palm by watching Dan Wu-Hyeon use it once. Kwang later received a book containing some of Northern Ice Castle martial arts which Kwang was supposed to give to Dam Hwa Rin as an apology from Dan Wu-Hyeon for freezing her. Bu Young She told her father, Dan Wu-Hyeon that Kwang had a one night stand with her in order for her to avoid her father. Kwang later lied that they had made a baby in order to get back at her. Later in the story Kwang is shown to be afraid of her (thinks she is crazy) and always tries to run or hide from her. Yu Won-Chan At first he appeared as an enemy, Kwang learned most of the Song Mu Guild's martial arts from him by copying him. As the story process they then become friends and Kwang even protects Song Mu Guild from their destruction against Jin Pung Baek. Be-Hyun He was Kwang's drinking companion and also one of the few people that took care of Kwang when Kwang was unconscious, he also accompanied Kwang for a while on Kwang's journey. So-Hyang After Kwang gave her alcohol to drink, they end up sleeping in the same bed, as they woke up Kwang was forced to take responsibility by becoming her "husband". Later on she runs away from him for Choi Sang-hwe. Shi-Hyui She was one of the few people that took care of Kwang when Kwang was unconscious and also accompanied Kwang for a while on Kwang's journey. Blade God After Kwang lost to Yu Se Ha, he ran away and met Blade God, Kwang then learned some of the basic martial arts from him after he made Kwang his unofficial apprentice. Yu Se Ha At first Kwang hates him, but later came to call him Brother-in-law after he said he will leave Dam Hwa Rin in Kwang's care. Noho At first Noho wanted to defeat Kwang but as the story progress they then become good friends. Guege Han Bi-Kwang learned hand to hand combat from him as well as sensing Ki. Kwang seems to care a great deal about him since he was very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. Sword Demon Sword Demon is the father of Han Bi Kwang. Hui Yeon She's Kwang's mother. She was preserved in an ice shell. However, after meeting with Kwang and Dam Hwa Rin, she finally dies peacefully. Abilities & Affiliations He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. He also has a unique body and Ki flow, it allows him to learn any Martial Art Style he wishes. Although he is technically from the Black Force he has mastered techniques from the black, white, Neutral Force and that of Sinji. Kwang has two kind of Ki absorbing technique, one in which originate from Sinji and one from Cheon Ma Sin Gun. He learnt Sin Gong from Gwak Jin Hyeon while at Ho Hyub Gok as a way of dealing with Thunder Child's exploding poison. Sin Gong is originally the technique of Jaha Sin Gong & is thought to be one of the most powerful in all Murim as it opposes traditional Martial arts. Both Cheon Ma Sin Gun & Sinji find it fearsome but it is thought to be a long lost art. Black Force Cheon Ma Style: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun he has learned and mastered many techniques from Cheon Ma. Although he refuses to return to Cheon MA to futher hone his skills. This is one of the more frequent styles he uses. White Force Jang Baek Style: It's shown in a flashback that Sword Emperor taught him the Jang Baek Style and later gave him the book so that he can pass it to the one that know Jang Baek Style, which is Dam Hwa Rin. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek Style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa Rin. This is one of the more freqent style he uses. Illusion Sword: This style belongs to the Song Mu Guild that Kwang learned in a duel against Yu Won-Chan. Byuk Pong Style: During the battle against Chun Oon-ak Kwang used some martial arts which belong to the Bek Fung Guild . Keksusinchon Style: Guege, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force North Sea Ice Castle Style: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji The Air Step (Light Feather or Body Alleviation Technique) is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than top tier characters such as, the Six Dragon Gods. It was apparently taught to him by his deceased father. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. He also has another skill in which it absorb the Ki of other person. Weapons Flame Dragon Blade The Flame Dragon Blade is one of the Eight Sacred Treasures that originated from Sinji. The blade was given to him by Cheon Ma Sin Gun with the idea that he would become his successor. At first he had no control over the blade and would sometimes lose conciousness whenever the blade took over. By finally mastering the blade and fully awakening it, he was able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done in the past without it. By using the blade he is able to control flames that are said to come from hell itself and they usually take the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master hence it releases flames that harms any onther than Kwang shall they use it as a weapon. Trivia: Kwang had his first experience with a boulder, he ended up destroying it. References Category:Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blade Users Category:Black Force Category:Dojong